Agrichemicals including insecticides, fungicides, herbicides, miticides, and plant growth regulators are used in such forms as an emulsion, a wettable powder, granules, a dusting powder, flowables, and a solution. At that time, a variety of contrivances are made in terms of the physical properties of the formulations in order to exploit the effects of the agrichemicals to a sufficient degree.
Conventionally, a variety of surfactants have been used in agrichemical-containing compositions to exploit the effects of the agrichemicals to a sufficient degree. For example, it is known that an agrichemical-containing composition that exerts a strong effect on bipyridinium-based herbicides can be achieved by combining an anionic surfactant and a chelating agent (see Patent Document 1, for example). Further, it is also known that a highly-effective agrichemical-containing composition can be achieved by mixing a chelating agent with a cationic surfactant and further adding a different surfactant to the mixture (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Further, the use of amine oxide in agrichemical-containing compositions is also known (see Patent Document 3, for example).
Further, a water continuous phase in which N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine salt is dissolved has been used to provide a hardly water-soluble agrichemical active ingredient that is in a solid-state at room temperature with storage stableness and to enhance the efficacy of the ingredient (see Patent Document 4, for example).